parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairel and the Humbug
B''kairel and the humbug'' is a 2011 American and British Plot The story tells of a young prince in a castle, who is spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One night, an enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers a single rose to the prince, in exchange for shelter in his castle from the winter cold, but the prince arrogantly refuses. In response, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and places a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the enchanted rose that she had offered. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls set on his 21st year. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, a young bookworm named Belle is bored of her mundane village existence and seeks excitement. Due to her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone but her father Maurice and an arrogant, vain, and muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite other women flirting with him and many men admiring him, Gaston is determined to marry Belle. She repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine. After being chased by a pack of wolves, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. However, the Beast quickly discovers and detains Maurice. After Phillipe leads Belle to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Despite her father's objections, the Beast accepts Belle's offer. While Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town and is unable to convince the others to save Belle from the Beast. The Beast sulks in his room when Belle refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. After the Beast inadvertently chases her into the forest by frightening her in frustration, Belle encounters the pack of wolves. After the Beast is injured while fending them off, Belle thanks him for saving her life. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two begin to bond, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. While sharing a romantic evening together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to rescue her. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. She finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to bring Maurice to the insane asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the band of villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. He confines Belle and Maurice to their basement. Having stowed away into Belle's baggage, Chip manages to free them. Gaston confronts the Beast while the servants fend off the villagers. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, though perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. He battles and defeats Gaston in battle on the rooftops, though spares his life by ordering him to leave. When the Beast reunites with Belle, Gaston mortally wounds him, only to lose his balance and fall to his death. Belle professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast is revived into his human form, and each of his servants also resumes their human form with the castle restored to its former glory. Belle is last seen dancing with him in the ballroom as everyone else watches in delight. Voice cast *sue sheridan as kairel lionheart *jack mayas the humbug *paul frees as meowrice *dave bollen as jaune tom *richard briers as Cogsworth *sue sheridan as kitty katswell *tara stevens as tolouse *Rex Everhart as leo lionheart *red bottons as robespierre *Hal Smith as Philippe *Jo Anne Worley as penelope pitstop *Kath Soucie as the Bimbettes *Brian Cummings as the white spy *Tim Curry as drank *Paul Reubens as hubie *Kath Soucie as marlina *Tony Jay as the grinch *Alec Murphy as the Baker *shellie bollen as mewsette Category:Michaelcarterclassic Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Troll Pages